Eyes of Blue
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: One-shot. NOT AKUROKU! Axel is dead. Roxas is hurting more than ever. So he decides to go after the person who he thinks is to blame. Sora... T for safety.


**This is the first time I have ever tried to write a serious/hurting story. But I decided to have a go, as I was in a 'writing a serious story' sort of mood. This is basically what could be going through Roxas' mind from when Axel dies to when he has finished fighting with Sora. Underlined means it is said in the scene. If I have left out some part of the dialogue, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. I just think it's awsome.**

* * *

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. Every part of him hurt. But he could feel it, that last piece of him slipping away, as he left forever.

"Axel…" He couldn't say the words he wanted to. But it was too late. He was gone.

Painful memories flashing one after the other. Him and Axel messing about, talking about stupid things. Axel telling him why a sunset was red, him laughing at him.

_"Now you're just showing off."_

The night he had decided to leave, Axel still trying to protect him… Why had he even bothered?

He never should have merged with Sora; it was his fault Axel was gone. If he had fought better… Why did the keyblade choose such an idiot? Why? He had to find out. He must find out…

And he opened his eyes.

It was raining. Axel had hated the rain. Axel would never curse the rain again. All because of him…

They all had Axel's blood on their hands. And they would pay.

Roxas stepped out of a dark portal and looked at Sora. His Samurai nobodies were holding back Donald and Goofy. Sora stared at him, but Roxas just didn't care. He summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"A keyblade?!" Asked Sora. Roxas tightened his grip on the keyblades and charged at Sora, fury running through his body instead of blood. Sora raised his own keyblade and blocked his swing.

"_Roxas! Focus!"_ Axel's voice came from the back of his mind. So he focused, until a bright light flashed and…

They were back where he had been before, when Hayner, Pence and Olette-

Don't think about them! That was fake, all fake, just a lie, to keep him safe until _they_ thought it was all ready. He charged at Sora, and their keyblades collided.

"Wh-who are you?" Demanded Sora. Roxas growled, pushing harder on the keyblade to try and break through.

"Someone from the dark." He and Sora pushed harder, and they both leapt back.

"You can't be Riku?" Asked Sora, was there hope in his voice. Roxas didn't want Sora to have hope.

"Riku?" How could he have hope of seeing his friend, when that chance had been snatched from Roxas' life, all because of _his_ stupidity? He looked at his keyblades.

"I defeated a Riku once." Sora looked angry, horrified.

"You what?" Roxas had had enough of talking. He stepped back into his fighting stance.

"Tell me… Tell me why he picked you?" The question that Roxas had always wanted to know slipped out. He didn't even want that question answered at the moment. He charged at Sora, Oathkeeper and Oblivion scraping along the glass, scratching Sora and his friends. He wanted that to happen in real life. He swung his keyblades at him. Sora dodged the first attack, and blocked the other one. Roxas leapt back, out of the deadlock he found himself in. He lunged towards Sora, who jumped into the air above him. Roxas managed to hit him with a keyblade. Roxas jumped up to meet Sora, to hurt him because Axel was gone. He should have been there…

Yet again their keyblades clashed, and Sora landed. Roxas didn't though. He stared at the glass image. Sora was standing between Riku and Kairi. Things were starting to make sense.

"I see. That's why." So Sora's friends meant something, but Axel meant nothing. That was a lie! Roxas was now angrier than he had ever been in his life. He landed and attacked ferociously. Sora blocked again, but Roxas wasn't going to be deterred, he would hurt Sora, if it was the last thing he did-

Sora's legs had given way; Roxas grabbed the chance, and slashed the keyblade out of his hand. It landed on the other side of the platform. Sora made to dash for it, but Roxas slammed Oathkeeper onto it, stopping him from grabbing it. He pointed Oblivion at him. He had him caught, and now Axel would finally be avenged. Sora held his hand out, and in a shimmer of light, the keyblade vanished.

"What!?" Roxas couldn't believe it. What had just--?

Sora slashed his keyblade through the air. Roxas didn't move. Axel's voice broke into his mind.

"_When you know you're beaten, you give in. No point in wasting energy. Got it memorised?"_

_Got it memorised, Axel._ Thought Roxas, and he let his keyblades slip out of his grasp and onto the floor. He walked pass Sora. He pushed his hood off, totally winded and exhausted. And fed up of being in the Organization…

Perhaps it wasn't Sora's fault. He was almost as good a fighter as he was. He opened his eyes one last time. He turned to face Sora as light came around him like a whirlwind.

"You make a good other."

Roxas' eyes were shut again. All the anger that had been in his body had evaporated. And it left him feeling… Empty.

Like a nobody.


End file.
